I'm a Puella Magi
by Lilly.A.S.K
Summary: My second fanfic, yay! This one is based on one of my favorite animes/mangas, Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, nor it's characters. I do however own my OC's.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

September 8th 2034

The blood ran down her face like tears. It was cold. Dark. Lonely. Was this worth fighting for? She was alone. In the graveyard. Her friend, dead. Her only friend. Kurai picked up her gun, aiming it at her chest. Her hand shivering, as she was about to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, a pitched voice called her name. She turned around. It was Kyubey. The creator of magical girls. "Please, make a contract with me, and become a magical girl!" He said, his face not changing expression.

Tears streamed down Kurai's face. "I-I…" She looked at her dear friend. "I wish to revive Maika…" She said, her voice shivering in fear. "If you make a contract with me, I can grant you that wish." Kurai's face lit up. "R-really!?" Kyubey nodded. Kurai took one last look at Maika, before confirming her wish. "I want to revive Maika. I will never let anyone whom I love and care for die again. Ever!"

A black light came out of Kurai's chest, and with it, a black gem. Kurai held it tightly. "That's your soul gem. It's where your soul is. If anything happens to it, you'll die. If anything happens to you, the soul gem becomes a witch, your enemy." Kyubey said, still not changing his expression. Kurai nodded. She held the gun she held from Maika. It was an ordinary gun, but it had changed into a gun in black and silver. It was the gun of hope.


	2. Chapter 1

February 15th 2036

Kurai woke up from a terrible nightmare. She kept dreaming about it. Over and over again. About how her dear friend Maika had died. How Kyubey had tricked her into becoming a Puella Magi.

She stood up, and took a look at her black soul gem. It was shiny, and had a smooth surface. She held it to her chest, hoping it would fuse back into her. It didn't though. She took a deep breath.

Her phone rang, indicating she got an SMS. She picked it up;

 _Hi Kurai!_

 _I know you might be busy, but please hurry to the train station! There's a ton of familiars, and a huge witch! We can't take her down on our own! We need your help. Please._

 _-Maika_

Kurai didn't want to go, but she didn't want to see Maika dead ever again, so she put on her turquoise jacket, and ran out the door and towards the train station.

The she saw her soul gem glittering more and more, and was soon at the train station. A bunch of familiars were in the way, and Kurai transformed. Her black hair parted into two curly pigtails, tied with a white ribbon. She got a black, white and red gothic Lolita dress, and black laced up boots. Her right hand had a black glove as well.

Kurai got out her gun, shooting anyone in her way. She saw Maika, not too far away. "Maika!" She said, running into her a little. Maika sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're here! Things were getting really tight." Kurai smiled a little. She looked around. "Where are the others?" "Mikuru is on the rooftop, while Yuki covered the other side of the train station center. Kurai nodded. I'll go find Mikuru, I'll snipe from there." Maika winked. "Ok!"

Kurai climbed the rooftop, noticing Mikuru not too far away. Kyubey sat beside her. Kurai grit her teeth a little, but she didn't want to tell the others about Kyubey's true nature, as she was afraid Kyubey would hurt them too.

Kurai sat down besides Mikuru, who was aiming with her crossbow. "Hey." Kurai said, pulling out her sniper rifle. Mikuru smiled kindly back. "Hello." She said, before shooting a familiar. Kurai started shooting familiars, one by one. They hardly knew what hit them. "You're so good." Mikuru commented. Kurai was too concentrated to answer.

Mikuru was a shy 14 year old girl. She had long, pastel red hair, and pink eyes. She used a crossbow, and her soul gem was pastel pink, like her dress, which reminded Kurai of roses. It was rather cute and girly.

Kurai met Mikuru at Walpulrgis night in year 2035. Maika was sick, and couldn't meet up, since Kurai didn't allow her. Mikuru had the same idea of defeating Walpulgris, and so they became friends.

After Kurai and Mikuru had shot down most of the familiar, they saw Yuki running towards the witch. Mikuru stood up. "I'll go down and help. You can defeat the rest of the familiars on your own, right?" Kurai nodded. Mikuru jumped down, and a rose grew from the ground to catch her.

Yuki was Mikuru's older sister. She was very pale, had ice blue hair and ice blue eyes, and her dress was ice inspired. She had her bangs tied on the backside of her head with a dark blue bow. Yuki was rather cool. She was everyone's senpai, in school and in the magical girl era. Every magical girl knew who Yuki was. Her soul gem was white, and her weapon was a knife. A very sharp knife.

Yuki ran toward the witch, attacking it at an incredible speed. She manipulated ice to attack it, and threw some ice cold knives at the witch. Kurai shot it with her final bullet. The witch was defeated. Or so, she thought. Suddenly, Kurai was trapped in a witch's labyrinth. It was dark and cold. Just like the day Maika died.

A witch who looked like Kyubey stood before her. But by the time Kurai had noticed it, it was too late. Kurai was already lying on the ground, bleeding. Was this the end? The end of her life as a Puella Magi…

But then, the witch exploded before her very eyes. A girl now stood before her. She was pale, had purple eyes, a weird shield on her left hand, and a red bow in her hair.


End file.
